Not Alone Anymore
by KayleeWA
Summary: Inspired by a fanart, 'Not Alone Anymore' is a Nerd!Blaine Fanfic in which Kurt and Blaine meet in the unfortunate event of both of them being tossed into a dumpster behind McKinley.
1. Welcome to Glee

**1) ****Welcome To Glee!**

Once again, Kurt's had the misfortune of finding himself tossed carelessly into one of the reeking dumpsters behind his insufferable school. He hears the jocks whoop and holler outside, but he knows better than to try to leave before them; he'd just end up right back in there. _Crash! _Something clatters to the ground and one of the jocks shouts "Another nerd! Maybe he needs some company, huh?" It doesn't take long before he's begging for them to 'please let him go' and they relentlessly throw him in the can next to Kurt.  
"Shit, ow!" He exclaims as he lands on something hard and attempts to get up. _His mistake, _Kurt thinks as one of the jocks pushes him back, causing him to stagger and trip over Kurt's ankle.  
"Damnit! Jesus; that hurt!" Kurt nearly shouts, grabbing his ankle. "For Christ's sake, stay there and they'll leave." He hisses at the other boy.  
"Okay." He agrees and his voice is pathetically meek. Kurt rolls his eyes, finally glancing at him. He has 'geek' written all over him. It's in his collared shirt and bowtie, it's in his nerdy thick glasses, it's in his hair (along with too much gel), and it's in his demeanor. His slouchy posture, the way his hands look for something to do, his eyes assessing every single part of his situation. His face is familiar, but Kurt can't put a name to it.  
"Lighten up, kid. It'll be over soon and you'll laugh it off. No big deal." I say, and sure enough, the jocks' chortling laughter drifts away slowly. The school bell rings behind them.  
"Dang it, I'm going to be late for glee." Kurt mutters under his breath.  
"Glee? As in show choir?" The other boy asks, helping Kurt out of the trash bin.  
"Yeah; singing, performing and everything else show choir implies. Why?" he arches an eyebrow, gingerly putting weight on his freshly injured ankle.  
"I was a warbler back at Dalton. You okay?"  
"That's cool, you should join glee, it's fun. And yeah, I'm fine."  
"what's your name?"  
"Kurt Hummel, and you are…?"  
"Blaine Anderson," He introduces, holding out his hand.

The boys make their way to the choir room where Mr. Schue had already started his lesson. As soon as they walk in, the group is asking Kurt where he's been and why he's limping and 'who the heck is the nerd?'  
"One: The jocks threw me in a dumpster again, two: I … twisted my ankle getting out, and three: the 'nerd' is Blaine and he's here to audition. Right, Blaine?" Blaine's mouth had fallen open and it took him a moment to form a coherent though.  
"Um, yeah. I was a warbler at Dalton and I'd love to join your glee club if that's possible." He says warily.

"Well come on then." Mr. Schue urges. "Do you know what song you'd like to sing, or do you need some time to think?" Luckily, Kurt had already explained the audition process to him.

"I've got a song, thank you." he goes over to the band and quietly tells them which song he wants them to play.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, I'll never let you go_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_  
_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_  
_Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when music's gone_  
_Gone, _  
_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_  
_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound…_

He finishes singing and stands awkwardly, folding his hands in front of himself. The room sits in an uncomfortable silence for a few dragging seconds.

"Wow. Who'd have thought that the dorky hobbit could sing?" A Latina girl sitting off to the side has no problem breaking their silence.  
"Santana! Is that seriously the biggest compliment that you can give? At least he's brave enough to sing a song that's five octaves lower than the original for his first song." A brunette defends (sort of) from the front row.  
"Well," Mr. Schue cuts in. "I can safely say that your performance exceeded expectations. Welcome to glee!" He pats Blaine on the back and Kurt gestures to the seat next to him as an invitation.


	2. Familiarizing

**2) Familiarizing**

After glee, Kurt and Blaine go to the Lima Bean for coffee. They order quickly and settle at a table in the corner.

"So, why did you transfer to McKinley from Dalton? Was that your choice?" Kurt asks slowly, not wanting to pry, but very curious as to why anyone would want to be at McKinley.

"Why so much disdain?"

"McKinley is a hellhole. I just can't imagine anyone willingly leaving a private school for that torture."

"Hm. Well… No, it wasn't all my idea. I had been boarding at Dalton, but my mom wanted me home. We weren't about to send me back to the school I transferred out of in the first place, so this was the next closest school." He chooses his words carefully, but Kurt sees through them.

"Your mom wanted you home. I'm really not trying to pry, but what about your dad? And why did you transfer out of the first school? You don't have to answer either of those if they're too personal."

"They are, but I'll answer them. My dad does live with us - I made it seem like he was dead or something – but we don't exactly… See eye to eye. We've had a strained relationship for a few years now. During my freshman year, I came out." Blaine pauses to measure Kurt's reaction. His eyes widen a bit at the statement, but he doesn't push the topic.  
"Then I asked the only other gay kid in school to the Sadie Hawkins dance. After the dance, we waited for the kids parents to come get us and we got jumped. We both ended up in the hospital. As strained as my relationship with my dad was, my safety always came first. So he transferred me to Dalton, where I was happy. But I've always felt like a coward for running away. That's why I pushed to get into McKinley."

"Wow. That sucks." Kurt is at a loss for words.

"It's okay. The only part that really bugs me is that I'm still the same person I was before I came out and now my dad doesn't support anything I do now because of my sexuality." Blaine laments.

"I can't even imagine how I'd have coped if my dad had the same reaction."

"Wait… A-are you…?" Blaine asks suddenly, speechless. Kurt nods.

"Isn't it kind of obvious?" He gestures at himself.

"Sorta, but I don't like to make assumptions. Better safe than sorry, you know?"

"Yeah. Back when I first met Sam, I would've sworn he was gay. I mean, honestly, what straight gut dyes their hair light blonde?" They both laugh at that.

"Aw, I'm all out of coffee." Blaine sighs and tries to drain the last few drops out of his cup. Kurt swirls his cup around then takes his last drink.

"Me too. Oh, I meant to ask, do we have any classes together? Because I thought you looked familiar this morning."

"Umm." Blaine thinks for a minute "Yeah, I think we're both in AP English."

"YES! That's it! Jesus, I've been trying to figure that out since I saw you earlier."

"Wait a second…" Blaine's eyebrows scrunch together as he concentrates. "I think we're also in the same chemistry class."

"Really? How is it that we've never talked to each other before today?"

"I don't know. I guess I just keep to myself."

"I guess so. Well, I better head home. See you tomorrow, Blaine." He walks over to his Navigator, driving away carefully.

"See you, Kurt."

The next morning, students file into first period unceremoniously. English class was usually boring, but because there was no seating chart, Blaine and Kurt got to sit next to each other. Which was an easy solution for the boredom and before they knew it, the bell was ringing for second period.

After second period was lunch. Considering the crowded lunchroom, Kurt couldn't spot Blaine, so he decided to just sit in his normal place with the glee club. Mercedes leans over to Kurt.

"The geeky boy - Blaine? - is looking over here." She informs him. Kurt's head automatically turns to search for him. As soon as his eyes land on Blaine, he's beckoning him over to their table and removing his bag from the seat next to him. Blaine quickly sits down and Mercedes' eyes narrow a bit at Kurt, clearly wondering what's going on. Kurt pulls out his phone and texts her the situation.

_We hung out after school at the Lima Bean yesterday. He's really nice, give him a chance._

**I never said he wasn't. Does he know you're gay? Because he seems pretty comfortable sitting close to you… -M**  
Kurt lets out a small chuckle at that, waving Blaine away when he looks over questioningly.

_Yes, of course he knows. Who doesn't?_

**Okay. Are you singing in glee today? -M**

_No. And I can't stand to listen to another second of Santana's insults, so I'm going to class now.  
_With that, Kurt stands up, dumps his tray, and walks to his third period class.

The assigned seats in chemistry prohibit Blaine and Kurt from sitting together, but about a half hour into the class, Kurt's phone vibrates in his pocket.

Does he EVER stop talking? (This is Blaine, by the way)  
Kurt muffles a laugh and adds Blaine's number into his contact list.

_No. And how did you get my number? Should I be worried about you stalking me?_

Definitely. I got it from Mercedes. Who then asked whether I knew that you were gay.

_Really? I told her you knew, but I guess she didn't believe me._

No big deal. I told her that I know and that I'm also gay.

_You might not want to go too public with that. Don't give the jocks more reason to hate you. There are a lot of homophobes in this school, trust me._

I'm not about to hide who I am.

The teacher glanced up from his speech then, and they both tucked their phones away. Kurt looks over his shoulder at Blaine, realizing that he respected this boy more than he'd thought.


	3. Studying

"Since this is our first lab, you all get the privilege of changing seats to choose your partner. You won't be able to switch partners until the quarter is over, so choose wisely." The science teacher announces, going to sit behind his desk to file paperwork while the students rush to find lab partners. Kurt rolls his eyes as Rachel dramatically runs over to Finn. Blaine makes his way through the hoard to stand beside Kurt's table.

"Don't be shy, sit down." Kurt gestures to the seat next to him.

It doesn't take much longer for the students to get settled into their proper seats and the teacher introduces the lab, passing out a sheet of instructions to each pair of students.

The lab was simple enough and everyone finished quickly. The only downfall to that was that the conclusions would be due two days later. Kurt watches the clock while Blaine scribbles down a few last minute notes, cramming the paper and pen into his backpack and zipping it shut as the bell rings.

"On to glee!" Kurt says optimistically, practically dragging Blaine out the door and heading for the choir room.

Glee passes uneventfully, then Blaine and Kurt head to The Lima Bean again.

"Okay. You mentioned your dad being okay with your sexuality. Has he always been accepting or did it take him time to come to terms?"

"He's had a lot of time. He says he's known since I was three." Kurt chuckles.

"And your mom?"

"She died when I was eight, but she was the kind of person that loved everyone no matter what." He sighs.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Do you want to come to my house and work on the conclusion for the science lab?" Kurt invites.

"Sure." Blaine replies, grabbing his backpack and following Kurt out the door to their respective cars.

Kurt walks through the door and the first thing Burt registers is the boy standing behind him.

"Hey, Kurt. Who's your friend?"

"This is Blaine." Kurt gestures with his hand. "He's… my science partner. We're gonna head to my room to work on homework."

"Okay. Carole's coming over for dinner, just so you know."

"Ugh, that means Finn will be here, too, doesn't it?" Kurt groans.

"Yep." Burt switches his focus to Blaine "you're welcome to stay for dinner, too if you want." He offers.

"Thank you. I'll have to talk to my parents." Blaine manages to get out through his shock.

"Did your dad just invite me to eat dinner with you guys?" Blaine asks as soon as they're in Kurt's room.

"Yes, and you won't regret it if you stay; tonight's my night to cook." Kurt informs him, closing the door as far as it will go without being latched.

"Okay." Blaine says, pulling out his cell phone while Kurt starts his computer and unpacks his messenger bag onto his desk.

They work for almost an hour on the conclusion until they think it's perfect, then proceed to do other homework, occasionally asking each other for opinions. It doesn't take long before they're both completely done with their homework. At which point Kurt gets on the Internet and Blaine messes around on his phone.

"Jesus, can't they leave me alone?" Kurt mutters after a few minutes.

"hm?"

"The jocks." He specifies, waving his hand toward his computer screen, currently displaying his Facebook page, which is littered with hateful comments.

"Why don't you block them?" Blaine asks.

"Because it's easier to look at this than to get attacked in school." Kurt explains, going back to his Internet browsing. After a few more minutes of getting pissed off over comments, Kurt snaps.

"You know what? I'm sick of being treated like shit because I'm gay. If you haven't been yet, you will be." he warns.

"And what do you propose we do? Last I checked, it's almost impossible to have problems disappear overnight. And weapons are against school rules." Blaine reasons. Kurt laughs.

"No, I mean popularity. I was a Cheerio once. There was so much less hate. And you... Well, you can probably gain some popularity just by changing a couple things in your... Dress code."

"What's wrong with how I dress?" Blaine looks down at his own outfit.

"Nothing, I just think it's out of style here. Somewhere else it might be better, but not at McKinley."

"Oh. Alright. So what should I do?"

"Lose the glasses." He plucks them off of his face quickly, refocusing his slightly blurry vision.

"Good. Less gel from now on. And we can make due with the bowties if you change your posture." Kurt stands and pulls Blaine to his feet to help him. At first, Blaine watches, quietly attempting to match Kurt's posture. But eventually, Kurt sighs and grabs Blaine's shoulders, pushing them back.

"Head up." he says, pulling gently at the hair on the nape of Blaine's neck. Blaine responds quickly, lifting his head.

"Ta-da! Ten times more confident now! Add a smile and you'll be good to go." almost immediately, Blaine smiles winningly. _holy shit, were his eyes always that color? Of course they were, they were always hidden behind his glasses._ Kurt thinks, handing Blaine back his glasses.

"Do you have contacts?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, I'll start wearing them I guess."

"good. Stand tall and be confident. That's all it should take. It'll be a bit harder for me, but I'm gonna try to get back onto the Cheerios."

"It can't be too hard. It's just a cheer leading team, right?"

"Coach Sylvester is pretty... Strict." Kurt refrains from saying what he really thinks of Sue.

Finn knocks on Kurt's door, poking his head in.

"Hey guys what's up?" He addresses them both, then turns to Kurt.

"Burt says you're cooking tonight and I wanted to know when dinner's gonna be ready." Kurt checks the time on his computer.

"Shit, I'll start now." he exclaims, hopping up and dashing towards the door.

"Oh, Blaine. You can come down to the kitchen with me if you want. Or you can stay here. And I'm sure you're welcome to watch football with my dad and Finn." Kurt says, suddenly remembering Blaine's existence.

Blaine opts to watch football and Kurt moves around the kitchen gracefully, singing under his breath.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts_

_I've been on your mind  
you hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name  
Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?  
And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_

"what are you singing? " Blaine asks, suddenly appearing behind Kurt.

"Ohmygod! Blaine! how long have you been standing there? " Kurt Exclaims.

"Just long enough to wonder what you were singing. So, what was it?"

"Adele's 'One and Only'. Why? " Kurt eyes him suspiciously.

"No reason it just sounded pretty. Don't get all defensive," Blaine warns. "I was only wondering."


	4. Dinner

"So, Blaine how long have you known Kurt?" Burt asks at dinner.

"Um, two days now." Blaine answers uncomfortably.

"And are you straight or gay or what?"

"Dad! You could've been more tactful about that." Kurt reprimands. Blaine chuckles.

"I am definitely gay." He nods, lifting one side of his mouth in a half smile.

"Okay. See, Kurt, there's nothing wrong with asking. I'm probably better off knowing anyway." Burt gives Kurt a pointed look.

"Dad, just because I have a friend who's also gay doesn't mean we're gonna run off and elope. Jeeze." If Kurt was being honest, though, he thought that he might be falling for Blaine a little. _His eyes_ Kurt thinks, sneaking a glance at him.

There's a slight awkward silence before Finn changes the subject.

"Oh, Kurt. Rachel wanted me to tell you that she needs to talk to you."

"Goodie." Kurt mumbles. He does NOT want Rachel attacking him about Blaine. He pulls out his phone, typing a quick text.

_Finn says you wanted to talk?_

He stands and picks up his plate, heading to the kitchen to start the dishes. Carole has Finn collect the rest of the plates while Blaine and Burt talk about football. Kurt's phone buzzes.

**Yes. What's going on between you and Blaine? -R**

_Nothing. He's a good guy and my friend. Why do you ask?_

**Calm down, I just wanted to know. I'm your friend, too, remember? -R**

_Yes, but you enjoy gossiping. And I have to do dishes now, so I'll talk to you later._

**Fine, but you haven't heard the last of this…**

_Why must you be so dramatic?_

With that, Kurt tucks his phone into his pocket and Starts to rinse dishes so that they can go in the dishwasher.

The next day, Kurt walks up to McKinley a good 20 minutes early and straight into Sue's office.

"Good morning, coach Sylvester." He greets in a monotone.

"Oh, good morning, Porcelain." She replies, closing a notebook.

"I'm going to cut to the chase here; I want to be back on the cheerios, coach."

"Of course you do, Porcelain. Who doesn't? But I'm not sure it'd be right to let you back on just like that after you quit last year."

"That was last year, coach. I wasn't mature enough to handle glee and the Cheerios back then." Kurt attempts to persuade her. She studies his face carefully.

"Alright, fine. But if you quit again, you will never see the end of my wrath." She threatens, pulling out his old uniform. "And you don't get to skip today's practice."

"Understood. Thank you so much." He takes the uniform from her and heads to the locker room to change.

Kurt Hummel struts down the halls of McKinley in his reinstated Cheerios uniform, catching some shocked gazes and some glares. Brittany skips over to him.

"Coach Sylvester let you back on Cheerios?" She asks happily.

"Yep! The uniform still fits perfectly, too!" He holds his arms away from him so that Brittany can see.

"Awesome! Are you coming to practice today?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go to class now. See you Britt." He waves, walking to English.

Blaine feels his jaw drop when Kurt walks into English. He'd known that Kurt was planning on asking his coach for his place back, but he didn't think he'd actually succeed so quickly. _Kurt must be pretty persuasive. _Blaine thinks as Kurt takes his seat beside him.

"Don't gawk Blaine, it's rude." Kurt teases.

"Shit, sorry. Hey." Blaine comes back into reality. Luckily, the teacher starts talking before Kurt can question him.


	5. Cheerios

"Q. Go teach Kurt the routine!" Sue snaps at Quinn.

"Sure, coach." Quinn replies, leaving the group with Kurt trailing behind her.

"So. How's Blaine?" she asks, doing the steps in slow motion so that Kurt can mirror her.

"Why ask me? You could ask him yourself. He IS in glee with us. And I'm sure you have a class with him." She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Yes, but I chose to ignore it. A) because it doesn't matter what you think and B) because, as a matter of fact, nothing is happening between Blaine and I. We're friends. Big whoop. Sorry I couldn't provide you with gossip." He says, ending the sentence in a way that says 'don't push it'.

"Sorry, you're just the third person to ask me and I'm sick of having people pry because I've made a new friend all of a sudden. Doesn't that happen? Oh, no, I forgot; I'm openly gay. So no, apparently it doesn't."

For once, Quinn is silent. She spends the rest of practice half teaching Kurt, half listening to Sue's instructions.

Blaine's phone rings later that evening. Kurt's name flashes on the screen.

"Hey." Blaine answers happily. Kurt makes an indescribably upset noise.

"Now I remember why I quit Cheerios in the first place. Damn gossiping bitches."

"Hah. Kurt? They're cheerleaders, what did you expect?" Kurt sighs.

"I don't know. And I can't quit this time. I don't want Coach Sylvester mad at me again. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Um. My brother is coming over. I think we're going to the arcade on Saturday. You can come if you want." Blaine invites.

"Sure. Should I meet you there?"

"We can pick you up at your house. Around 2:00ish?"

"Okay."

Saturday. 1:45.

"Dad, have you seen my red plaid scarf?" Kurt hollers, jogging up from his room.

"In the kitchen. Don't ask me why, though." Burt replies once he reaches the living room.

"I honestly don't care why. Although it is a bit odd." He chuckles, draping the scarf around his neck and heading back to his room.

"Where are you going again?"

"I told you. I'm going with Blaine and his brother to the arcade." Kurt repeats himself.

"Okay. Well, have fun. Do you have any idea when you'll be home?"

"None."

"Then call me at seven if you're still out and every hour after that, okay?"

"Awesome. Thanks, dad."

Kurt looks down at his phone. 1:54. He runs downstairs, rearranges his scarf, and fixes a few hairs before checking his phone again. 1:59. He stares at it as it changes to 2:00.

_DING DONG!_

The doorbell rings shrilly and Kurt jumps before running upstairs and answering it.

"Well aren't you punctual?" He asks Blaine when he opens the door.

"I'm nothing If not reliable." Blaine answers with a smirk. Kurt assesses his outfit. He's ditched his bowtie temporarily and replaced it with a hoodie that says 'Dalton' across the front. He's also wearing skinny jeans and a pair of converse.

"So you DO own casual clothes. I was beginning to wonder."

"Oh yeah. Lots of casual stuff. I just prefer to look presentable in public. I know you understand that." At that, Blaine's eyes rake down Kurt's outfit and back up to his eyes. Kurt blushes a bit and changes the topic.

"Thank you. Shall we go?"

"Yep." They walk quickly to the waiting car.

"Kurt," Blaine says once they're seated comfortably. "This is my brother Cooper. Cooper, my friend Kurt." He introduces with a wave of his hand.

"Hey." Kurt says almost shyly.

"Hi, Kurt." Cooper grins at him from his place behind the steering wheel. Kurt's phone buzzes and he looks down. Cooper gives Blaine an approving look while Kurt's attention is elsewhere. 'shut up.' Blaine mouths at him. Cooper chuckles and starts the car, driving them to their destination. Once they get there, Blaine practically skips to the door.

"Calm down, short stack." Cooper admonishes. Kurt attempts to hold back laughter, but doesn't last more than a few seconds.

"Oh shut up, the both of you." Blaine replies, laughing.

"Too bad you can't turn the other cheek and _be the bigger man_, Blaine." Cooper winks and Kurt laughs again. Blaine watches his eyes sparkle but hides his gawking with a glare.

"Don't make me regret inviting you." Blaine warns pointedly at Kurt, who shuts up quickly.

After nearly two hours at the arcade, they end up back in Cooper's car.

"So, where to now? And I forgot to ask earlier, Kurt; is there a specific time you need to be home?"

"Nope."

"Awesome. We should go to the mall, there're good restaurants near malls."

"Is everything about food to you, Coop?" Blaine wonders.

"You'd do well to follow my eating habits, at least I'm taller than four feet." Cooper smiles down at him fondly.

"I'm five eight, thank you very much." Blaine pouts.

"Yes, it's average… If you're female." Kurt interjects.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure average female height is 5'6". And YOU are only a little bit taller than me, so you can't talk."

"I'm 5'10" and a half. So I'm perfectly average. What about you Coop?" Kurt asks.

"5'11" and a half. One inch taller than you." A victorious grin spreads across his face.

"You two and your _halves. _I don't even care. Short people live longer. That's a fact." Blaine nods to himself.

"Aw, how cute, he's jealous." Coop laughs as he pulls into the mall parking lot.


	6. Confessions

It's been two weeks since Coop's visit. Tonight is Friday night, Blaine and Kurt decide that since Kurt's house would be empty, they'd hang out in his living room and watch a movie. After a seemingly endless argument, they agree on something. Kurt slides it into the player and they settle onto couch with a bowl of popcorn and Blaine crosses his legs beneath him.

About halfway through the movie, Blaine feels Kurt's eyes on his face.

"What?" He looks over to Kurt curiously. Kurt looks down for a second, deciding something.

"It's just..." He looks around the room at everything except for Blaine's eyes. Blaine hits the mute button on the remote.

"What? Please tell me." He pokes Kurt in the side. Kurt finally meets his eyes, cheeks burning pink.

"I'm not sure I can say it. I..." he tries, but he can't bring himself to say the words out loud. _I could always just show him... _he thinks but decides against that plan quickly. As awkward as saying this might be, it'd be even more awkward to try something and get rejected. So he forms the words.

"I really like hanging out with you, Blaine. A lot. And... It's different than how I like to hang out with Rachel and Mercedes. Or with Finn." He can see something in Blaine's eyes, but he's so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't recognize it as adoration.

_Is this really happening? Is it possible that Kurt __**likes**__ me? I thought that once you get friend-zoned it's over... Maybe he's saying something else..._

"What I'm trying to say is that I-I... Really like you, Blaine." Kurt admits, looking down again.

_DO SOMETHING!_ Blaine's mind screams at him. Before he can even comprehend it, his hand moves and he runs his fingertips through Kurt's hair. Then he's gently pulling Kurt's chin up so that he can look at his eyes.

"Kurt." He whispers. Then he's pressing his lips to Kurt's gingerly, but eagerly at the same time. It's slightly awkward at first, but after a few seconds, Kurt melts into the kiss and they press closer, their lips molding together, their sighs the only noise in the otherwise empty room. After a moment, Blaine pulls back.

"Wow," Kurt says, voice breathy and higher than normal. "Not really what I was expecting, but damn."

"What does that mean?" Blaine asks, obviously taking Kurt's words in a bad way.

"I just meant that I was expecting rejection... I'm not complaining, if that's what you were assuming." Kurt explains.

"So the 'damn' was a good thing?" Blaine asks.

"Definitely." Kurt smiles, scooting so close to Blaine that he's practically in his lap. Blaine smiles and turns the volume back up. Throughout the rest of the movie, Blaine runs his fingers through Kurt's hair.

After the movie ends, Kurt catches Blaine's hand and intertwines their fingers.

"So. Do we tell people or keep this a secret?" He gestures between them at 'this'.

"Well, considering we spend all our time together anyway, it wouldn't be that hard to keep it a secret. Then again, we can't do this in the halls if it's a secret." Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand tightly. "And I know you'll probably want to tell Mercedes, right? So how about you tell whoever you want. Be it only Mercedes, or the whole of McKinley. Or no one. I'm prepared to tell the world about us, but I won't be offended if you want to keep it a secret." Blaine offers and all Kurt can think about is the way Blaine says 'us'. He sits dazedly for a moment, before glancing at the clock.

"How about we start with my dad?" Kurt suggests and sure enough, Burt walks through the door seconds later.  
"Let me talk." Kurt warns, holding on to Blaine's hand like it's life support.

"Kurt?" Burt calls.

"In here, dad!" Kurt replies, watching the doorway as his dad appears.

"What's goin' on?" Burt asks quickly, not even noticing Kurt's death-grip on Blaine's hand.

"Um. Dad? Can I talk to you?" Kurt glances at Blaine. "Alone?" Blaine gets the hint.

"I'm just gonna..." He trails off, heading in the direction of the bathroom.

"Okay. So what'd you wanna say, kiddo?" Burt asks obliviously. Kurt chuckles at the nickname. _not such a kiddo anymore, dad._he thinks.

"Dad, I like Blaine." He looks pointedly at his dad, "And I told him today and... And he kissed me." Kurt finishes, his eyes shining.

"Why are you crying? Isn't that a good thing?" Burt looks confused.

"Yes. That's WHY I'm crying. I'm so relieved; so happy."

"hm well, we can talk about this more later. I'm happy for you kid." Burt pats his shoulder and walks away as Blaine walks into the room.

"Mr. Schue, I have a song." Kurt says as soon as he walks into the choir room Monday afternoon.

"Let's hear it!" Mr. Schue sits down and Kurt pulls out a sheet of paper.

"Baine?" Kurt offers him the paper, then says something to the band. Blaine's eyebrows pull together at Kurt's selection, but he stands up to sing the male vocals.

Mercedes practically squeals, having already known Kurt's plan.

_"I gotta say something that I've been thinking about_

_I can't wait to lay around with you_

_And tell you all the secrets_

_I've been keeping to myself..."_

Blaine sings, realizing the truth in the words.

_"It's been a while since I've felt butterflies_

_Do you feel the same way too?_

_If every single second could last that much longer, _

_Would you hold me... and kiss me again?_

_Underneath the moonlight_

_You're more than a friend_

_Oh... I knew it from the first time_

_Yeah... _

_Hold me, feel my heart beat, _

_Put your arms around me, and kiss me again_

_Kiss me again... "_

Blaine is having a hard time focusing on the lyrics because Kurt is making heart-eyes at him. Luckily he catches his cue.

_"I gotta say I wasn't expecting you to come this way_

_And fall into my arms_

_And now I know I can't deny these feelings any longer"_

_"I close my eyes, I can't stop thinking about you_

_Crack a smile, I just can't lose_

_At a mile a minute, my heart beats to the limit when I'm with you_

_So, kiss me again_

_Underneath the moonlight_

_Oh... You're more than a friend_

_Yeah... I knew it from the first time_

_Hold me, feel my heart beat, _

_Put your arms around me and kiss me again_

_I can't let you go, can't let you float away_

_'Cuz that would be a mistake_

_I'm not ready to run_

_Can't let you go to waste_

_No, no, no... _

_And kiss me again_

_Underneath the moonlight_

_Oh... you're more than a friend_

_I knew it from the first time_

_Yeah... Hold me, feel my heart beat, _

_Put your arms around me and kiss me again_

_Hold me, feel my heart beat, _

_Put your arms around me and kiss me again, _

_And again, and again... _

_Oh kiss me again..."_

The choir room goes silent apart from Mercedes and Rachel, who are clapping wildly. There is an electricity in the air and everyone can feel it.

Kurt and Blaine quietly take their seats between the girls.

"You two are so adorable!" Rachel says, mock-pinching Blaine's cheek. He sighs.

"Please let go of my face, Rachel." he begs. She pouts a bit, but removes her hand, gently patting his shoulder before pulling away.


	7. Sectionals Pt 1

"Mr. Schue, I really think we should do Barbara." Rachel argues yet again.

"Newsflash, hobbit, no one else likes Barbara!" Santana snaps at her.

"We need something more edgy." Puck adds.

"Oh hell to the no. We need some soul up in here. I've got this." Mercedes pipes up.

"Okay, guys, calm down. How about we just do another competition?" Mr. Schue interrupts before things become more hectic. "Boys against girls?"

"Or we could save our time by coming up with a set-list featuring me strongly on lead vocals..." Rachel suggests in her usual I-will-crush-you-to-get-what-I-want tone.

"Rach, I love you but please shut up." Kurt interjects, and the rest of the club nods vigorously, leaving Rachel to pout.

"and Mr. Schue, while I love the idea of competing, I really don't think boys versus girls is nearly challenging enough and it doesn't give us a chance to portray our strengths."

"Well what do you suggest then, Kurt?"

"Hmm. I think we should do a day-long 'championship' match style sing-off."

"That actually sounds awesome." Sam cuts in. "But we would need more than one judge."

"Maybe we could get mrs. Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester." Quinn pipes up.

"Okay. Sounds like we're all up to par. What day should we do it then?"

"Well, there's Cheerio practice on Sunday, so we should do it Saturday."

"Alright. Is that okay, can everyone make Saturday?" Everyone nods and a couple people high five Kurt.

*saturday; 8:00am*

Why do we have to be there at nine? This is far too early for the weekend.

_Oh, poor baby. You'd die as a cheerio. I have to be at the school by 5:30 tomorrow._

I am immensely sorry for you.

_It's not so bad, mornings are my friends._

Ah, Kurt? You just referred to a time of day as being your friend.

_I know. Don't pretend that it upsets you._

Actually, it's kind of adorable :)

_So is your height ;)_

HEY! Here I am, legitimately complementing you and you turn around and make fun of my height? Hmph. No more cuddles for you.

_NO! BLAINE COME BACK DON'T TAKE AWAY THE CUDDLES! :(((_

Don't look at me like that. You brought the doom upon yourself.

_I don't think you interpreted my comment correctly, by the way. I didn't mean to be rude by knocking on your height. I meant it literally. Your height makes you cuter._

Now you're just trying to redeem yourself.

_Ugh! You're horrible! _

After a long, stressful day of competing for songs in sectionals, Kurt and Blaine head to the Lima Bean to relax over coffee.

"Why am I not surprised we didn't get any solos? Mr. Schue really is biased toward Rachel." Kurt grumbles.

"Hey, you got the baseline in 'give up the funk'. How the hell you managed THAT, I don't understand. No offense, but your voice is a bit..."

"High?" Kurt suggests and Blaine nods.

"That's why I'm complaining. I don't mean to toot my own horn here, but my vocal range is outstanding."

"I don't doubt it. If your voice is high at rest... How high can you go when you really try?"

"As of last year, I can hit the high in 'defying gravity' with little difficulty."

"Holy shit. Really?!"

"Yep. And yet again the coffee is gone. Wanna come over for dinner?" Kurt asks, smiling hopefully at Blaine.

"Why not? C'mon, let's go." Blaine slides his hand into Kurt's, intertwining their fingers before they both hop into Blaine's car and head to Kurt's house.


End file.
